The Amnesia of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: A young girl wearing a yellow hair ribbon awakens in a white hospital room with a throbbing headache - and absolutely no memory of her past. Fortunately, she seems to have close friends willing to help her solve the mystery.
1. Prologue

_**This is an idea I've had for a little while. With another story on hold for the time being, I thought I'd give this a shot. Who knows, maybe it'll go somewhere. So, without further ado, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

My eyes opened to a reveal a white ceiling above me. I tried sitting up, but the moment I tried lifting my body, I felt all my strength leave me, which caused me to fall back into my bed. My head was pounding, as if someone was playing the drums inside my skull.

I reached my hand to my face, rubbing beads of sweat from my forehead.

After I lied in bed for several minutes, I found the strength to finally sit up, groaning as I did so.

As I finally got my bearings, I looked around the room. White curtains, white walls and a white ceiling. The bed sheets had a light blue coloring to them, while the rest of my sheets were white.

What, am I dead or something?

I chuckled at the thought and looked to see a boy sleeping with his head hanging down. His arms were crossed and his posture made it look like he had fallen asleep while sitting there, unintentionally probably. His brown hair looked oddly familiar, as did his face.

My urge to wake him was pushed to the side as I lied back down, feeling the pounding sensation in my head slowly subsiding.

"I guess I'm in a hospital," I said aloud, mistakenly.

"Mm…?"

My sudden speaking must have stirred the boy from his slumber.

His eyes blinked a few times as he looked over to me. The shock on his face as he saw me made me laugh on the inside. He stood up immediately and came over to me, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

He had a look of concern on his face; it gave me a warm feeling on the inside. "I'm feeling ok, my head's kind of pounding, but I think that'll go away eventually."

He gave a big heavy sigh of relief, sitting down as he did so, "Thank goodness. You had us all worried for a while." The boy took a chair nearby and sat down in it. "I'm glad you're feeling better though, you've been out for almost two days now."

I've been asleep for two days? No wonder it had been so difficult to sit up before. "Really? I can't believe I slept for so long," my head turned to the side, looking out the open window.

I've been talking to this boy as if it had been usual for me. Just how well do I know this person? My head turned to him; does he even realize…?

"Haruhi," I didn't respond at first, "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" I answered, with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem… different."

I guess I can't keep this charade up anymore. I was hoping to get a little more information from this person, but he must know me well enough to know when I'm not acting like my usual self.

My head turned to the window and I looked once more at the blue sky for a moment and then looked back to him. "I'm sorry..."

He had a panicked look in his eyes, "S-Sorry for what…?"

My eyes met his, "I don't know who you are."

* * *

_**And so ends the prologue! I know it's been a little while since my last story, so the first chapter will be up in a few days! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and I look forward to reading your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I'm blown away by the reaction I got by posting the prologue! You guys are awesome! I'm also glad that some of you remember my other (completed) fanfic that was also from Haruhi's point of view. And now to answer a few questions.**_

_**Yes Kulet, Haruhi does still have her abilities. As for what caused her Amnesia, I'll let that stay a mystery for now; it's more fun that way, isn't it?**_

_**Mr. Joker, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Yes, I've only watched the anime and read bits of the manga. I'm such a pleb T^T. But I do have the light novels and I will eventually give them a read. But you know, University can be such a hassle, it's hard to find time to read. Anytime I do have goes to writing or working on separate projects.**_

_**Shadow, Haruhi hasn't destroyed the universe yet simply because… she hasn't wanted to. She's not the same Haruhi that you know and love.**_

* * *

A look of shock was plastered onto his face. I was expecting an over the top reaction, but he seemed eerily calm while looking at me. "You… Don't remember me?"

His eyes showed sadness and disappointment. His shoulders were slouched and his entire face looked heartbroken; it actually hurt to shake my head. Not because I was in any pain, but looking at his disappointed face was killing my emotional side. I wanted to comfort him, but how can I comfort someone I don't know?

A deep sigh escaped his lips and his head hung low.

For the moment, things were quiet between the two of us. I watched his unmoving head and slouched shoulders while trying to think of something to say. Before I could however, he spoke up.

"Does Mikuru Asahina remind you of anyone? Or Itsuki Koizumi, or even Yuki Nagato?"

I shook my head once more.

"Well, I feel a little better at least." He leaned back onto his chair and gazed at the ceiling. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but the doctors said something like this might happen." He put his hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. "Never thought it would actually happen though," he let out a deep sigh as he finished his sentence.

I sat up in my bed and looked at him, then to my lap. An IV was connected to my arm which led up to the bag holding the liquids keeping me hydrated. My boring hospital room was beginning to annoy me. Was there nothing for me to do? Not even a TV for entertainment. How cheap could my parents be?

The thought just struck me, I have no idea who I am, or who I was. My only information at the moment was this boy here and I STILL don't know his name. "H-Hey… umm…"

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

I scratched the back of my head, "What's your… umm—"

"Kyon?" Both of our heads went to the door, which was now opened.

The boy, presumably Kyon, looked back to see another boy standing in the doorway. His reaction to seeing me was similar to that of Kyon's. A shocked look with happiness mixed in. He glanced to Kyon who I guess didn't seem as happy.

"Koizumi, can you give me a minute?"

A nod came from him and he soon closed the door.

Kyon looked to me, "You were saying?"

"I, uh..." I looked away, "Never mind."

"Huh?" He stood up, "Hold on, I bet you were about to ask for my name, weren't you?"

I scoffed and looked at him with disbelief, despite him being right. "Of course not!"

A laugh came from, "it's kind of hard to deny, considering you essentially have Amnesia"

I wanted to deny it again, but he makes a convincing argument. I still don't want to admit he's right. I can't explain it, but I guess it might have something to do with who I was before this. "Anyway, can you tell me what happened?" I glanced over to him, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

His face had some conflict. It seemed like he wanted to tell me, but decided against it, "I don't really want to say anything right now. It's better if you don't know."

"What?!" I suddenly shout, furious beyond belief. "I end up in a hospital and with Amnesia, and you don't even want to tell me how it happened? Don't I deserve to know?"

He glared at me, "No. I don't want to tell you, and I don't want you know about it right now."

His glare stunned me for a second and before I was able to retort, he turned to leave.

"Jerk."

He stopped and another sigh left him. Kyon just stood there, looking at the door. "I…" He began, "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

Huh? "Sorry for—"

He quickly left after saying that.

Great. More questions than answers. A lot of help he was. I bet that boy I saw earlier, what was his name, Koizumi? I bet he'd be more helpful then Kyon. Why was the past me even friends with him? Sure he seems to care, but he seems pretty uptight if you ask me. Well, the new me.

Which brings me back to my original problem; I still have no idea who I am! In hindsight, I should have asked that first, rather than trying to figure out how I got here in the first place. Maybe this Kyon person wouldn't have responded so strongly.

I sighed and laid back onto my slightly uncomfortable hospital bed. "What is with that guy anyway…?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I ignored this at first, but then quickly realized that that's who I must be. So after a few seconds, I looked to see the other boy, Koizumi, walking in with another man in a white coat, who I could only guess was the doctor.

"How are you feeling today, young lady?"

A small smile came to my face, "I'm feeling ok. My head was hurting a little while ago, but it's fine now."

The doctor laughed, "That's good to hear. You had quite a nasty accident, it's no wonder you've got some memory problems."

"Speaking of which, could you tell me how it happened?"

The doctor looked at me for a moment, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that. You'll have to ask the gentleman who was with you earlier. What was his name? Kyon? Or was that his nickname..."

So that's a nickname? Then what's his name?! Wait, did he say Kyon's the only one who knows? "Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to. He made sure to tell me and any nurses who knew not to tell you." The doctor smiled.

What a troublesome person! Why go through all that just to keep a secret from me? Does he even have the right to do that?

"Well, I'm off to get your other friend. I'd like the three of you in the room for something important. Be back in about five minutes." The door opened and the doctor left the room.

I groaned and noticed the other boy was still in the room, "How are you feeling, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I looked out the window, "Fine." I wasn't exactly in the best of moods so I hope he doesn't mind me being a little cold. "I'd be better if someone could tell me how I ended up here in the first place."

Koizumi frowned, "I wish I could, but Kyon is the only one besides the doctors, nurses and authorities who know the details."

My gaze returned to him with some curiosity. "Would you tell me if you knew?"

His smile remained, but it was more of a nervous smile, if anything else. "I don't think I would."

Growling, I looked back at my boring window. "Never mind then." I gave a deep sigh and looked back, "So, do I have any other friends besides you two?"

Koizumi's smile became much brighter, "Why yes. You have two other friends, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato." Koizumi sat down and seemed to have calmed down, "You're also the leader of the club in school. The one the five of us go to."

"I am?" I was actually kind of surprised. I would have pegged that grumpy guy as the leader. He seems like some super strict, no fun kind of guy to me. Seriously, what did the old me see in a friend like him? "What does our club do?"

Koizumi was about to answer but then looked rather puzzled.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just trying to think of the best way to explain this to you."

Just as he was about to explain, the door opened. "Hello again, five minutes already, huh?" The doctor smiled, "I've brought your friend here."

The moment he stepped through the door my face immediately tensed up. Seeing him was igniting this fury deep within me. I don't understand it, but seeing him right now was getting me fired up. "Oh joy."

He frowned and sighed, "So what is it you need?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, I recently got in touch with Suzumiya's parents." He flipped some papers on his board, "First of all, Ms. Suzumiya, I'm afraid your parents are on an important business trip and are unable to come see you for the next week."

A frown came about my face. Even if I don't remember them, the idea that my parents can't take a break off from whatever work they're doing to come see me was… kind of depressing. "So, what does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked. Since your parents aren't around and you have absolutely no idea where you live, they've advised me to let you stay with one of your friends for the rest of the week until they return. Plus, I'd rather you stay with a friend for a few days so you can have someone check up on you."

I immediately looked to Koizumi with a hopeful look in my eyes.

"I would love your company, Ms. Suzumiya." YES! That means—

"But I'm afraid my family has a strict no guest policy. I can have friends over, but anyone other than family is not welcome to stay overnight." His head sunk, "I apologize."

The doctor looked to Kyon, who looked back as well. "So I guess she'll be staying with me."

You've got to be kidding me… I slumped in my bed and sighed.

The doctor chuckled as he walked over to me, "I can see how excited you are." He said in a sarcastic tone. "If it's any consolation, you won't be getting out until tomorrow." He checked my IV's and a few things on his chart.

I looked over to Kyon to see his reaction, but instead of seeing an upset reaction, I saw a depressed face. Not only that, but he was looking at me. As soon as he realized I was looking, he straightened up and looked away.

Why did he look so depressed? Are we even actually friends? I thought we were, considering how worried he was about me when I woke up, but does he actually not want me coming over? I know I'm acting like I'm upset over this, but I'm just mad he won't tell me what happened. It's not like I hate him.

I yawned as I was feeling tired and decided I wanted to sleep. Kyon and Koizumi respected my wishes and quickly left the room with the doctor leaving soon after.

That night I had such a strange and vivid dream. I remember I was standing up in an empty area. The sky above me was like a dull gray void while the ground I was standing on was a bright white, almost blinding even. In the distance there was a bench and even farther off then that, was what I think was a person.

It seemed like they were waving at me and possibly even trying to shout to me but I couldn't hear. I tried walking over, but it felt like I was walking in place. No matter how long I walked not the bench nor did the person get any closer.

I awoke again the next morning, my headache making its return as when I previously awoke. I sat up rubbing my pounding head to see Kyon sitting in the same spot as yesterday, only this time he was awake.

"Hey, Haruhi."

He looked at me with a bored expression and with his arms crossed. "Hi."

I drifted back to yesterday when I was told I was to stay with him for the next week. I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. From what I've seen, we must be close friends as he keeps referring to me by my first name while everyone else calls me Suzumiya. But what is my relationship with this person?

"How're you feeling?" He suddenly said, breaking my train of thought.

My headache seemed to have almost completely subsided, so I decided to ignore it. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

There was a pause before he spoke, "I see."

Suddenly he stood up and stretched, "My parents should be here in about half an hour, so until then we have some time to kill." He walked over to me and pulled up a chair, "So, can you tell me if you remember anything at all? Like do you remember anything about people's faces or some things about school?"

"No, sorry. I don't remember anything."

He frowned, "That's what I was afraid of." Sighing he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess we'll just have to wait for your memory to come back."

There was a knock at the door and as it opened, the doctor from yesterday poked his head in. "How are we feeling today?"

A smile came to my face as I responded, "I'm feeling ok."

"That's good to hear." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "So Kyon, I understand your parents are making their way to pick you up, correct?"

He nodded.

"I see. Well then, I'd like to go over a few things with you both. As you know, Suzumiya here undoubtedly has amnesia. Now, we aren't sure which type it is, retrograde or Post-traumatic. Retrograde is usually temporary while Post-traumatic is almost always permanent."

"So you're telling me she may never remember who she was?" Kyon suddenly spoke. He looked pretty upset to be honest.

The doctor looked to me and then to him, "No. I'm afraid not. But, according to the accident..." He looks to me and smiles nervously, "Which I'm not at liberty to discuss…"

I cross my arms and pout.

"This doesn't seem like it would be anything permanent, but that remains to be seen." He looked at his clipboard for a few moments, "I'm almost positive it's Retrograde, but until then I'll be making calls to see how she's doing." He walks over to me and puts up his finger. "Before I let you go I just want to do one last test. Suzumiya, follow my finger with your eyes without turning your head."

The doctor moves his finger back and forth while my eyes follow it without any trouble. After it goes back and forth a few times he stands up. "Alright." He looks at his watch, "I've got some other patients to attend to so take care Suzumiya, I'll be calling later tonight to check up on you. Your parents should be back by next week so until then, take it easy." He left the room and left us by ourselves.

I looked over to Kyon who looked slightly discouraged but when he noticed me looking he forced a smile. "Alright, well I guess we'd better get going. I'll wait outside the door while you get changed I went to your place and grabbed you some clothes."

"So you know where I live?"

He paused, "Yeah I do. I can take you there sometime, if you want anyway."

I wasn't sure how to answer. I mean, sure I'd love to know where I live but it sounds so strange hearing someone I don't know taking me to where I used to live. It's a little unsettling don't you think? "Yeah, sure…" I muttered.

He lightly frowned and left the room, leaving me to myself to get dressed. The clothes he brought me were pretty normal, at least from what I know. The only thing that stood out was this yellow headband. I do'nt know why, but for some reason I feel like I'd be naked without it on. After a few minutes I came out with a small smile on my face. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Kyon shrugged and began walking out of the hospital and to his parents' car. I followed diligently and made sure not to lose track of him. I'd really hate to get lost in a hospital.

I greeted Kyon's parents and after meeting them we got in the car and were on our way to the house I'd be staying at for the next week.

One thing's for sure, I'm definitely not looking forward to spending a week with this uptight uninteresting boy here. Even that Koizumi person was more interesting than he is.

I must really be unlucky.

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! I can't wait to start chapter two and I can't wait for you guys to read it either! Also, if anyone could perhaps help me find a picture to use for this story instead of my avatar I would really appreciate it! Sonic doesn't have much to do with Haruhi, now does he?  
**_

_**Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank you all again for the reviews! I love reading them good or bad, criticism or no criticism. Also, I apologize for taking so long, university and all that, you know? Plus I've had a bit of a writer's block so I haven't had the chance to write anything. I've been totally stumped, but I think I'm back on track.**_

_**A.O. I appreciate you coming to my defense, but I'm open to all forms of criticism. Magnificate has helped me on a few stories before and I appreciate his input! They aren't called reviews for nothing you know! however I'm only writing these stories as a hobby and something to kill time in between my university classes, so I try not to take them too seriously in terms of professionalism, which is why I write here instead of at the bottom (which people tend to skip anyway). Any questions asked will be answered at the bottom note from here on though from here on out. I will probably keep short notes up here though.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

This car ride is really unsettling. Since stepping foot into the car, Kyon hasn't looked at me. He just keeps staring out the window. His parents were nice; they asked me a few questions. They asked me if I remembered them or what their house looked like. Unfortunately I couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard I tried. They understood and simply laughed.

Every now and then I would glance over to Kyon to see if he was doing anything. He seems to be really upset over this. With how concerned he seems, you'd think he'd be trying his best to get me to remember but it's almost like he's given up on it.

It's not like I don't want to remember, I do! I really do! It's just… not coming to me.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Finally the mute speaks.

"Yeah?"

He looks at me for a second, "You kind of smell."

The shock on my face could not be any greater. "Wh-What?!"

"You should probably take a shower when we get to my place. We picked up some clothes for you yesterday, so you'll have something to change into."

I was starting to get annoyed. "What, are you going to peep while I'm in the shower? Huh?"

He scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, sure I am." His sarcastic tone was beginning to grind on my nerves.

"What is it with you? What's your problem with me?"

He looked at me for a moment before turning his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just saying."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "You could say it a little nicer you know."

A sigh escaped him, "Sorry."

After that, the ride home was a little awkward. Finally, we reached Kyon's house.

As much as I hate to admit it, after checking myself I realized I did have a little bit of a stench. So I figured showering would be the best way to relieve myself and perhaps give me a chance to think. So much has happened in such a small amount of time that I've barely had a moment for myself.

Well, except for the car ride. But that was just awkward.

So as Kyon suggested, I asked for a set of clothes and was promptly given some. I took my shower and took a good 20 minutes before I decided it was time to come out. As I was changing, Kyon came to the door.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you want me to show you around town?"

"Why would you want to show me around town?"

"I don't know, maybe so we could kill some time. There's not much we can do around here except for play a few video games. We can just walk around and talk if you want."

I quickly finished and thought for a second; do I want to spend the rest of my day with Kyon? I mean he has a point. What else is there to do? "Sure, why not. By the way, what day is it today?"

"Sunday." I heard him walking away. "I'll be in my room when you're ready."

I looked at the mirror sitting above the sink and decided I should try and do something about my still wet hair. As I messed around with it I noticed that yellow headband sitting on the edge of the sink. I picked it up and gave it a short inspection. I don't know why I feel so attached to this little accessory but for some reason it just keeps calling out to me. I considered leaving it for a second but ultimately decided on taking it.

"Alright, let's go." I said, walking into his room.

Kyon chuckled, "You're in a rush." He stood up and stretched, "Let's go then."

I wouldn't say I'm in a rush. I'm just bored and want something to do. I've been stuck in a stuffy hospital for 2 days and I'd like to spend a little time outside.

Kyon yelled to his parents that we would be back and we swiftly left the house.

We began our walk along the town. Kyon began showing me around his neighborhood and showed me some shops nearby. We had some idle conversation as we walked and while it felt a little forced, at least he was trying to talk to me now. In the car I felt like it was hard for him to look at me.

"And over there is the local diner. I've only eaten there once but I didn't totally hate it."

I giggled at his small joke which caused a slight smile to form on his face.

"Hey Kyon, what's my school like?"

He held his chin in between his fingers. It took him a little bit before he finally responded. "It's hard to say. I mean, North High is pretty much your average High School. You've got classrooms, annoying teachers, annoying students, clubs, homework and other things a high school would have."

I was unsure how to respond, I guess I was just a little curious of what the school was like.

"If you really want to find out, you're coming with me tomorrow."

I had almost forgotten that on Mondays we go to school. Considering I've been in the hospital for the last two days, I can understand why… "I see."

He shot me a confused look, "You alright?"

"To be honest, I'm just a little nervous. I mean, I know I've got some friends besides you. But besides you, I haven't really had any time with any of them. I'm afraid that they'll no longer want to be friends with me because I'm not… me." I sighed and looked to the ground.

Kyon just chuckled at my sincere admission. "Wh… Why are you—"

He smiled at me, "Haruhi, I can PROMISE you that no matter what happens, these friends won't leave you."

I couldn't help but blush and look away at his genuine smile. He reassured me that no matter what, my friends won't leave me. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. Let me fill you in a little bit.

We stopped at a food stand and grabbed a quick bite to eat before sitting down.

"First you've got your yes man, Itsuki Koizumi. Usually no matter what you'd say, he'd agree with you or come up with a situation that best suits your needs."

I'm sure that's the part you hate the most right?

"Then you've got Mikuru Asahina, a girl you chose because she was… INCREDIBLY cute." His demeanor changed for a moment, and it seemed like he was lost in thought.

I frowned, "What's with that look on your face?"

"Never mind that." He took a bite of his food "And finally you have Yuki Nagato. She's a bit of a silent type, but she usually means well." He looked at me with a smile, "I'd consider her one of my closest friends in the group."

So he's closest to Yuki is he? Hmm. "Why is she your closest?"

"Well I said she was one of my closest, not THE closest."

I was a bit surprised at that moment, "Then… who is your—"

It quickly dawned on me who he was talking about. "M-Me…?"

He stood up and threw his food away. "I think that's enough for today." He yawned and stretched and waited for me to get up. I wanted to know why I was his closest friend, but I guess that doesn't matter now.

I sighed and stood up, throwing my food away. I'm not being wasteful; I'm just not very hungry. After eating nothing but hospital food you'd think I would be glad to eat something else. Apparently that wasn't case.

On the way home we barely said three words to each other. It seems Kyon wants to keep this to himself. I was a little pissed he brought up the subject but isn't finishing his thought, but I guess he's got his reasons.

I'm pissed off at his reasons, but whatever. I don't really care. It's getting late and I'm starting to get tired. I was surprised at how long we had been out.

Kyon had offered me his bed since his parents had no spare bedrooms. Which I guess is fine. It was nice of him to take the floor. Still, he had not breathed a word of why I was his closest friend.

We wish each other good night and then I was off to sleep.

"….ke…p…."

I could soon hear some… kind of voice.

"…Ido…..up….!"

The voice was getting louder and more dominant over my sleep. I just wanted it to stop.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

I shot up from my bed and looked around.

Then I realized I wasn't in my bed and was actually on a bench. I looked to see a girl in a white and blue sailor uniform. Her hair and eyes were a brown color and she was looking at me with, what I can guess, was a fierce rage. "Who…"

She got in close with her frown very prominent. "I've been yelling at you for the past twenty minutes! How long does it take for someone to wake up?!"

I scooted back onto the bench as far as I could. All she did was stand up and sigh. "Who are you?!"

She looked at me with a surprised expression, "Are you kidding me? I don't look familiar to you or anything? I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

What in the hell is this girl talking about? How am I supposed to recognize someone I've never… It was then I looked up to see a… yellow headband resting on the top of her head.

"W-Wait… You're not—"

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya!" She crossed her arms and smiled.

She's… Wait, but I'm Haruhi suzumiya, so then, who is…

She groaned and walked over to my side of the bench. "Look, I've been waiting for three days now, give me back my body!"

I went wide eyed at that statement. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean what I said, give me back my body!"

I looked at her for a moment as she held out her hand, as if she was expecting me to just pull out a doll sized version of myself and give it to her. Suddenly I began to laugh, much to her confusion.

She growled, "Why are you laughing?!"

I wiped a small tear from my left eye, "I-I'm sorry… This is just such a weird dream!"

It seems her anger wasn't one to underestimate. "This isn't a dream you idiot."

"Of course it's a dream! I mean, I'm sitting here on a bench in the middle of nowhere and I'm LITERALLY talking to myself!" I broke out in fits of laughter once more, "I mean, come on! This is totally a dream!"

She stomped her foot and came in close. "This. Is not a dream." And my laughter suddenly stopped. "I don't totally understand it myself, but what I do know, is that this bench is supposedly my body and whoever sits on it is in control."

I looked and felt the sturdy wood below me.

"And apparently I'm not allowed to just throw you off. Trust me, I already tried." She crossed her arms and looked down on me, "You may look like me, but you certainly don't act like me." She pointed at me, "Ever since Friday, you've been in control of my body because I couldn't sit on this stupid bench!"

But I don't even remember sitting on this bench. "Why should I believe this isn't a dream? Any rational person would think this is a dream. A second version of themselves is standing in front of them asking, no wait, FORCING them to give them back their body."

She groaned, "Why are you so stuck on that? Look, all I want is my body back. So if you would just stand up so I can sit down, this will all be over in a matter of seconds."

Even if this is a dream, this girl was beginning to grind on my nerves.

But if this was a dream, then why don't I just stand up and prove her wrong? Part of me was telling me to do that, but the other half says if I stand up, that may be the last time I do it. "Look, I'm not standing up just because some crazy second version of myself is telling me to do it."

"Crazy?!" She growled and held her hands up, looking as if she wanted to strangle me. "Y-YOU…" She sighed and took a step back, "All I want is my body! Just stand up and give it to me already!"

That was it. "I'M NOT STANDING UP, SHUT UP ALREADY!" I stomped my foot as hard as I could and suddenly the entire area shook with tremendous force. It seems like reality itself had distorted for a moment. The other me's attitude quickly changed and for the brief moment I saw her, she looked terrified as she shouted out.

"WOAAAH—!"

This time, I really did shoot up in my bed. However, I was in a ridiculously cold sweat.

Kyon shifted on the floor and began to sit up. "Haruhi…?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

My hand seemed to have been glued to my forehead. "Y…Yeah…" I don't know what I'm supposed to say.

He got up and crawled over to me, "Hey what's wrong? You're drenched and you're breathing really heavily."

I hadn't realized just how heavy I was breathing.

He got up and turned on the lights, "I'll go get my parents, and we can go back to the hospital."

"No! I'm fine, I am! I just… had a bad nightmare." My breathing began to steady. Kyon looked at me with concern and walked over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him with a bit of wishful thinking. For some reason, I feel like he would understand if I began to talk about my dream. But for some reason, I decided it best to keep it to myself for a little while longer. "No it's fine… It was just a stupid nightmare."

He looked at me seriously for a moment, I wasn't sure if he was going to accept that but I was hoping he would. "Alright, I'll go get you a change of clothes, can't have you sleeping in drenched pajamas can we?"

He chuckled as he got up and went into his parent's room.

He left me alone and for a few minutes I was left with my thoughts.

Just… what the hell was that? If that was a dream, it felt… real, really real. And that girl, was she actually me? The old me? But that doesn't make any sense.

"Hey, I got your clothes." He threw them to me and they fell into my lap. "You can go ahead and change in the bathroom. I'll change the sheets for you. He gave me a smile.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes, I finished getting dressed and back to his room. He had just finished changing the sheets. "Thanks, Kyon."

He yawned and walked over to the light switch. "Don't mention it; just try not to drench my sheets again." He switched off the lights and lied back down. "Night."

"Night…" I rolled over and fell asleep once more, hopefully that dream wouldn't come back.

And luckily it didn't.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Kyon had already left the room and I guess felt like having me sleep for a little longer would have been nice. However because of this, I had to rush my shower and get down too breakfast before it was all gone.

Kyon smiled and just when I thought all the food was gone, he slid a plate over to me. "We've got about 45 minutes before we have to leave so as long as you hurry up and get dressed we'll have enough time to leave."

I scoffed at him and at the breakfast his parents so nicely prepared. "Where's my uniform?"

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He walked into another room as I continued to eat my food. He soon came back and…

"What the…" In his hands was the same uniform that strange girl had on in my dream last night.

"Here it is, the North High summer uniform." He held it out for me; however I was too frozen to grab it.

He looked at me for a second and inspected the uniform, "What, is there a stain on it or something?

I shook myself out from the shock and grabbed the uniform. "N-No… I was just spacing out is all." I nervously laughed and put the uniform in my lap.

I had never seen this uniform before today. So I shouldn't have known what it looked like. So then… why did I see that other me wearing it last night…?

Was that… really not a dream?

* * *

_**Again, I apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading in the future!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Haruhi Suzumiya and its characters are copyright of Nagaru Tanigawa.**_

* * *

After last night's crazy ordeal I was ready for a regular day at school. I was still nervous about meeting my friends, despite what Kyon said, people are still people right?

We waved goodbye to his parents as he, his sister and I all began walking to North High. Soon she split ways and it was just the two of us. I guess Kyon could tell I was a bit antsy because he shook my shoulder a little bit to get my attention.

"Hey, what did I tell you? There's no need to be nervous."

I smiled at him and sighed, "I know, but I can't really help it." I watched several students walk by us and they all seemed to be having the same trouble walking up this ridiculous hill just as much as Kyon and I.

"Hey, Kyon. What was the old me like?"

A question that, for him probably came out of nowhere but for me, I need to confirm what happened last night.

If that was the old me, then his description of her should be spot on.

He put his hand to his chin and began to ponder for a moment, "Well…" and with some difficulty… "Haruhi was kind of eccentric. Sometimes she could be downright rude, pushy, and sometimes abrasive."

Well so far this is describing her almost perfectly.

"Although, even though she was like that, she could also be very caring, kind and was very dependable. If she wanted something done, you can bet it'd get done." He smiled and then frowned. "Usually at the expense of others."

For a second I thought he was reminiscing. I guess not.

However, after what he's told me she does match up pretty close to what I met last night, minus the second part. And if that's the case, then that means I really did see an old version of myself last night and it WASN'T a dream.

But, I should be happy about this, right? I mean, that means I can go back to being the usual me. I can go back to normal!

So… why doesn't that sound like what I want? I should want to go back to my usual self but…

"Hey, Haruhi. You alright?"

I was snapped out of my train of thought and looked up to Kyon. "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled nervously, which he seemed to accept.

Finally, we reached the school and made our way to class. He showed me to my seat and then sat at his, which was in front of me. Huh. Talk about a coincidence.

Our classes, while informative were uneventful. However I seemed to understand the material very easily. I guess while the other me was incredibly annoying she was also a fantastic student. I guess I should thank her the next time I see her. Or, IF I see her.

Lunch time soon rolled around and suddenly I was surrounded by a ton of my classmates. All of them must have been concerned about me. They were asking me if I remembered them and if I was alright. Some of these people should know what happened to me right? I could probably ask…

But then I turned to Kyon who was talking to two students who I guess were his friends. I had a lot of trouble adjusting to him at first, but he must have his reasons. I mentally sighed and answered their questions. However, a lot of them seemed to be on their guard around me.

No doubt thanks to my other self.

It seems she's built up quite the reputation here. The more I learn about her, the more I come to dislike her. How could anyone like such a girl?

Then my attention went back to Kyon, and how could the old me be such a close friend to Kyon? He seems like such a nice guy and yet he has to put up with such a nasty person like the old me.

The person I am now seems vastly different to who I was a week ago.

Finally, after lunch and the rest of our classes it was time for our club. But it occurred to me that I still didn't know what my club was about. Who was its president?

So here we are, in front of this door that leads to the club room. I opened the door and was surprised to see a very cute red haired girl.

Who was in the middle of changing.

"A-Ah—"

She screamed as I shut the door. "I'm sorry!" my face was red and so was Kyon's. Mine was of embarrassment; his I can guess was for a different reason. "Perv."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I usually knock."

"Why is there even a girl changing in our room to begin with?!"

He smiled nervously at me. "Are you telling me that the old me made her do this?"

He smiled and shrugged, pretty much telling me; "Yes. That's exactly right."

I sighed and heard the girl signal us to come in. I walked in and bowed to her, "I deeply apologize for that."

The girl held her hands up, "No, no! You're fine! I was just a little surprised is all."

I stood up and took note of her outfit. A maid outfit. Why a made outfit? Of all things to choose from, why did the old me tell her to dress as a maid? Was I rich? Was the old me some rich spoiled brat who paid people to dress as her butler and maid?

She walked over to a pot and grabbed a cup, giving it to me. "Here, have some tea!" She gave me a warm smile as I grabbed the little cup in between my hands.

"O-oh. Thank you." I gave a sip.

Damn, that's good.

I turned to see Kyon grabbing a cup himself and taking a sip as he sat down in a chair next to a table. "Thanks, Ms. Asahina."

She smiled at Kyon and looked to me. "By the way, I'm Mikuru Asahina, it's nice to meet you Suzumiya."

"Likewise." I answered smiling. I sat down at the table next to him and gave it a sip myself. I guess that Koizumi guy must be the president. However, as I set down my tea, I noticed Mikuru was looking at me with surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"U-Uh. No, it's just… you usually sit there." She pointed to the computer desk.

Wait, Am… Am I the club's president?

"You mean…"

She put her hands up in defense again, "B-But you can sit there if you'd like!" She smiled nervously at me.

Was she afraid of me? "I… guess I'll go sit over there then." I got up and sat down in front of this screen, feeling a little alienated from the rest of my club members.

Just them, Koizumi walked into the room, a smile plastered onto his face. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Hey." Kyon simply responded.

"Ms. Suzumiya, glad to see you're feeling better." He smiled to me and walked over to the shelves against the wall, grabbing a chess box and laying it out onto the table. The two of them began setting it up as Mikuru walked over to Koizumi and set a tea cup down next to him, to which he thanked her.

I stood up and watched them. This seemed to be a kind of routine for them. But I don't understand what this club is supposed to do!

"E-Excuse me…"

Everyone turned to me.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

They all looked confused. Like I had asked what the meaning of life was or something. All I'm asking is what we're supposed to be doing. What's this clubs purpose, our goal, our big plan?! Something!

"Well, Ms. Suzumiya, you would usually find some kind of activity for us all to partake in. On days you were completely stumped, we would usually sit here and enjoy ourselves."

"What's the name of this club anyway?" I crossed my arms.

"That would be the S.O.S. Brigade."

What on earth does that even mean? Ugh, the more I hear about this. The more I get frustrated at it. The old me sounds like a dog without a leash. Except for Kyon here, who seems to have kept her in check.

I gave a deep sigh and massaged my forehead, "So what is it we would usually do on a day that I came up with nothing interesting?"

"We could go search for aliens, time travelers or espers."

A female voice said from behind me. I turned to see our last club member, Yuki Nagato sitting in a chair behind me. I didn't even realize she was sitting there. "O-Oh. Hi!" I waved to her.

She looked up from her book and lightly nodded to me, going back to her book.

Kyon wasn't kidding when he said she was the quiet type. Wait, what did she say?

"Did she say aliens, time travelers or espers?"

Koizumi smiled, "That is correct. That was part of the reason you made this club. You said you wanted to find them and play with them."

I said that? Seriously? This is all starting to sound ridiculous. I guess I might as well give it a try though. "Alright then, so why don't we uh… go out and look for them!"

"Checkmate." I hear Kyon say.

Koizumi sighed, "You really have gotten good at this."

They pack the game up and as we prepare to leave, I see Mikuru preparing to change. "I'll meet you all out in front after I change!"

We waved goodbye to Mikuru and waited at the front of the school. After she arrived we all drew straws on who goes with who. I guess we're splitting up and looking separately? Seems a little weird, but I guess it makes sense too. It'd be easier to find them if we split up.

After drawing straws, I was paired with Yuki. Since this is technically my first time, I asked her where we should start looking. To which she brought me to the library. "Are you sure there are aliens or something here? I mean, this seems like your average library."

"I am 99.9% sure there is an alien here." She then proceeded to walk over to a book shelf and begin checking the shelves.

"I… uh, guess I'll go look over here." I smiled and walked over to the other side of the library and began my half assed search for an alien. However, I have no idea what one looks like. So after about 20 minutes I just grabbed a book and sat down.

After an hour and a half Yuki came to me with a handful of books. "I am ready."

I was half asleep when she came to me so I rubbed my eyes, "O-Oh. Right… Did you find anything?"

She looked at her books. "I did not find the alien."

I got up and stretched, "That's too bad." I can't believe I wasted an hour and a half searching for something so ridiculous. I mean, aliens? Sure, I can't be sure they don't exist. But for one to be in a library?

We all agreed to meet up at a diner and by the time Yuki and I arrived, everyone had already come.

"So, Ms. Suzumiya, how was your search? Find anything unusual?" My apparent yes man asked.

I smiled nervously at him, "The only thing I found was a book that put me to sleep. Yuki seems to have found quite a haul." She was already started on her pile of books.

"That's too bad." His smile slightly waned, but he took a sip of his drink and turned to Kyon. "And how about you?"

Kyon sighed and put his drink down, "Not really." Kyon looked off to the side. It seems out of all of us he was the most bored, which then gave me an idea.

"Uhm. Excuse me, I think I've got an announcement." I stand up and put my hands on the table.

"I… think it would be best if we suspended our usual club activities… at least until I get my memories back."

Just then everyone stopped what they were doing. Koizumi's smile disappeared, Mikuru looked totally shocked and Yuki put down her book.

However, Kyon looked at me with complete disbelief.

"U-Uh. Well. It's just… I don't really have an interest in doing this anymore. I mean, we can still meet at the clubroom, but… maybe try and do something else?"

If I'm in charge of this club, I'm going to try and make it less about me and more about my friends. I mean, how long have I been dragging this stupid club on? I think Kyon told me I was in my second year, so at least for a year.

I looked to Mikuru, "First things first, Mikuru, you don't need to dress up as a maid anymore when you come to the clubroom. You don't need to make tea anymore either!" and for the icing on the cake… "And Koizumi, I am hereby appointing you as temporary leader!"

He spit his drink and looked at me with surprise, "M-Ms. Suzumiya?!"

For some reason I was feeling really relieved, the fact that I didn't have to lead this club on any more of these dumb outings was refreshing! I'm finally starting to feel like the old me isn't weighing me down! I've been living in her shoes for a grand total of a day and it felt like there was this huge weight on my shoulders. "Alright everyone, I'd say we're dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

I left the diner in high spirits after laying some money onto the table. After about a minute, Kyon caught up to me, "Hey, Haruhi!" I stopped and turned to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be. I know I lost my memory… but I don't think I should force myself to live like I used to just because that's how I used to live."

Kyon was looking incredibly confused and I was afraid he was thinking something I was afraid he'd think.

"_You're not Haruhi, not the one I know."_

But I know he wouldn't think that. He's better than that. Right?

He sighed and looked away, "I guess if that's the choice you want to make. I'll stick by it." He lightly smiled and began walking home. "Let's go home then."

I gave a sigh of relief as we walked home.

As we got home, it was nearing 7PM. His mother was finishing up dinner as we walked in. She asked us to get changed before dinner to which we agreed. The whole time, Kyon seemed to be keeping a little bit to himself for some reason. I don't know if it has anything to do with the fact that I essentially just changed what the entire club was about, or if it's because I'm acting differently than to what he's used to.

We had our dinner which was mixed with conversation. But ultimately uneventful, besides the fact that Kyon had barely said a word to me the whole time.

Finally it was time for bed and after today I think I was due for some much needed shut eye. He lied onto the floor and I got into his bed. But before we went to sleep, I wanted ask him about something. "Hey, Kyon?"

There was a second before he responded. "Yeah?"

I was afraid to ask him, but I think it's best that I get this off my chest. "I know that you don't want to tell me about what happened… but do you think… maybe you could at some point?"

After that, he had laid there. For about 4 minutes he didn't say anything. "Yeah." He rolled over and looked to me. "If by Friday you don't get your memory back, I promise I'll tell you." He shot me a small smile which made me feel a little better.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I was about to sleep before I had to confirm one last thing. "Hey, Kyon… you weren't disturbed by my choice today, were you?"

He sat up and looked at me. "To be perfectly honest, I was a little bothered by it."

I sat up and looked at him sadly.

"I'm not going to make the mistake of comparing who you are now to who you were, but it was a little surprising because it made me realize…" He paused for a moment and I thought he wasn't going to finish, "it made me realize just how different a person you are, is all. I'm not saying that's bad, just surprising." He shot me another smile. "But I mean what I said yesterday, none of us are going to stop being your friend just because of this."

I guess that puts my worries to rest for now. "Thanks, Kyon." What did the old me do to deserve friends like these?

Looks like I'll have a chance to find out, because that night, I woke up on that bench once more. The white void that I woke up in was the same as last night and the night before, and at my feet was my double.

"Hi." She simply said.

I sighed and leaned back onto the bench. "Why am I here again?" I was hoping since I dealt with her last time, I wouldn't have to do this again, but apparently this is going to happen every time I fall asleep.

"You ask like I would know." She had her arms and legs crossed and was looking away from me. "Let me ask you, what do you think I do here when you're out prancing around in my body?"

I shrug.

"Nothing! There's NOTHING to do here! It's just a stupid void of NOTHING!" She throws her arms up in anger as she falls backwards groaning. Her head turned to me as she lied on the ground, "And what are you doing to my club?! Suspend usual activities!? Making Koizumi a temporary leader?!" She face palmed with two hands and groaned loudly. "You're ruining everything I've been trying to do at this point!" She sighed and let her hands fall to the side.

I'm not sure what to say to her. I guess her outburst is understandable, thing is I don't really think I care.

She looks at me from the ground and sits up. "Look… I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." She looks away and scratches her head.

This came to a surprise to me, I was under the impression that this girl was completely selfish and only cared about herself, however here she is, sincerely apologizing to me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just… I want my body back is all, and since you're me, I figured that wouldn't be much of a problem. I mean, don't you want to get your memory back? If you let me sit on the bench, then I should get my memory back, it's as clear as that."

She has a point. However, "Then what happens to me?"

She looks at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"If you sit on this bench, what happens to me? Do I stay in this void like you? Or do I just disappear completely?"

She was about to respond but it seems I caught her off guard.

"Listen uh…" We both have the same name so…

"You'll be Suzumiya, and I'll be Haruhi." She quickly said.

I guess I'll take that, "Alright, listen Haruhi. It's clearly obvious that with me sitting on this bench that I must be some kind of separate personality with her own feelings and emotions." I crossed my legs, "But since I'm not you, my existence is probably temporary."

She looks at the ground.

"And if you sit on this bench and regain control… what happens to me? Do you like the idea of just fading away into nothing?"

"No…"

After that we sat there in silence. "So what are we supposed to do?" I ask her.

She stands up and looks away from me, "I don't know." She looks off in the distance for a little while. "But what I do know, is that this is my body." She looks back at me, "You came because of some stupid accident that was partly my fault to begin with. And what happens to you shouldn't be of any concern to me." She folds her arms. "By the way, whatever you did yesterday scared the hell out of me! If you want to leave this place just go back to sleep on the bench! No need to cause some crazy earthquake or whatever!"

After that shocking reveal from her, I wanted to leave here as quickly as possible so I quickly lay down and suddenly awoke in Kyon's bed again. This time, with no sweat and my breathing was normal.

The idea that my other self was okay with the fact that I could disappear forever scares me.

That night. I didn't go back to sleep. I was afraid I'd see her again.

* * *

_**Woah, Haruhi doesn't mess around does she? She can be really scary when she wants to be. I certainly wouldn't want to be on her bad side! Upsetting God probably won't get you very far, will it? Again, thanks for all the reviews and comments you guys! I hope to get back on track soon!**_

_**I'm trying to update at a reasonable pace. perhaps once a month or so. I really like this story so I'll try to keep it going as much as I can. I enjoy reading comments and reviews! All constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not the best writer so I hope it's alright.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long absence. I've been a little unmotivated to write, but I'm still here! Again, I really appreciate the reviews! I love reading them, good or bad! Also, I'd just like to clarify that I have not read the light novels, so I apologize if there are any inaccuracies!**_

_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya does not belong to me.**_

* * *

As I said before, I stayed up all night long. That other version and I are so different, that alone is scary. But the fact that she doesn't even care if I were to disappear… That's scary on a completely different level. She was obviously someone I needed to be careful around.

But, since I stayed up all night, I'm now more tired than I've ever been. But I guess since I don't remember much, this is as tired as I've ever known.

"Haruhi?"

I lazily looked over to Kyon who was looking at me with mild concern. "Are you alright?"

To think I used to think this guy was annoying and uptight, I mean I wasn't completely wrong but he's so much different than I thought. "Yeah, just… had some trouble sleeping. That's all." I rubbed some sleep from my eyes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I think I only got a total of 3 or 4 hours last night. Today's going to suck.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"You could say that." I yawned as I got dressed and washed my face. A nightmare would be putting it lightly. I looked into the mirror and gazed at the bags under my eyes, regretting staying up all night.

"HEY!"

I jumped back as I saw a version of myself appear in the mirror.

"No one gave you permission to stay up all night! If you're in control of my body, the least you could do is take care of it!"

She's here?! No, no way. This is just me hallucinating. I opened up the mirrored door to get that stupid vision out of my head, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Get it together, Haruhi…" I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door and walked out, holding my head in the process. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

I waved my hand defensively. "I'm fine! I'm just a little tired, that's it." I slapped my cheeks with my hands and smiled. "Let's go, alright?" All I wanted to do was get today over with. I turned to grab that yellow headband of mine, but then it suddenly dawned on me. My double wears this every time I go into that void place. So you know what? Screw her, this is my body now and I don't need to follow her stupid routine, or whatever image she has for herself.

I'm my own person now.

I grabbed my bag and energetically ran down the stairs, eating a quick breakfast before class. It was already Tuesday, which means that I've got three days to wait out Kyon before he tells me what caused me to lose my memory. Who knows, maybe I'll end up getting closer to him!

The two of us went on our merry way. As tiring as it was, I was putting on my best face so Kyon wouldn't worry about me, as much as I appreciated it. I hear that my old self slept during class a lot (Despite her being a fantastic student) so maybe I'll take advantage of that.

It took us a little bit to get to North High, but I didn't mind it so much. Kyon complained about this hill a lot though. I don't see why, I mean it was pretty good exercise. I actually enjoyed the hill a little bit. Whenever Kyon wasn't looking, I'd give a little yawn.

We took our seats as Okabe took attendance and started class. I did my best to pay attention to class, but this is stuff I apparently already knew. So, I opted to lay my head down and sleep.

However, this was proving to be more difficult than I previously thought. I mean, I know I'm tired. But for some reason, it wasn't hitting me. I couldn't sleep. I chalked it up to just… not feeling it at the time. So I paid attention for the rest of class.

I tried again during lunch, but again I couldn't fall asleep. Finally, class was over and we both began our walk to the clubroom. Kyon and I made small talk and even started walking slow. After a couple minutes of chatting, we decided not to make anyone wait any longer and made our way to the clubroom. And with that, we have Koizumi's first day as temporary leader of the SOS brigade. I was a little excited to see what he does, even if it's something completely normal.

Kyon and I walked into the room, to only see Yuki. "Yuki? Has anyone else come?"

She shook her head no.

That's strange… Why wasn't he here yet? I mean, we definitely took our time getting here. And Mikuru too, she's nowhere to be seen.

Just then, the door opened behind us with Koizumi walking in looking… a little messed up. His uniform, which was usually prim and proper (at least I think so, I mean I've only seen him once dressed correctly) was now all out of place and disheveled. "I apologize for being tardy, Ms. Suzumiya." He walked over to the desk and took a seat while fixing his out of place hair. "W-Well, I suppose I'll be taking my place as temporary leader."

Kyon and I were still standing there. Kyon looked more shocked then I was, but I guess considering since Kyon's technically known him longer, this version of Koizumi was something he wasn't used to. "Are you alright, Koizumi?"

Koizumi glanced at Kyon and seemed to be thinking about his answer, instead of an immediate reply. "Yes! I'm fine. However I feel I'm a little under qualified to lead today's group. I was late trying to think of activities for us to do. Are you… sure you'd rather not do so instead, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I sat down and stretched, "No, I think you've got what it takes, Koizumi! You look like a smart guy, so I'm sure you'll do great! Just give it a try!"

All he could do was smile, although for some reason I could feel that his smile was… incredibly forced. More so then usual. "R-Right. Then I suppose… for an activity we could perhaps…" he pulled out a notebook and began to look through it. "Perhaps go to a store?"

"Aren't we going to wait for Mikuru?"

Koizumi looked up at me and then around the room, "A-Ah. Right, Ms. Asahina hasn't returned from her class yet. I apologize, maybe I should go look—"

The door opened and Mikuru came in wearing her actual school uniform this time. "H-Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late! I… forgot I wasn't supposed to wear the maid outfit anymore and I had accidentally put it on. So I had to go back and change after coming halfway here!"

Wasn't supposed to? Why did she say it like I said she couldn't wear it?

"It's no worries, Ms. Asahina. I was explaining to the group that perhaps we could go to some kind of store for our club activities today."

"Oh wow! What kind of store?" She replied in an excited tone.

Koizumi's smile weakened for a moment. "U-Uh. I'm not sure." He scratched his head and looked at his notebook, "I'm partial to a game store, since I do enjoy board games in my spare time, however I don't think I have the time to play them anymore. So perhaps we could go to an arcade instead of a store, however I hadn't thought of that before this, so I don't know of any close by. Maybe instead we could go to a restaurant and get something to eat, but that is on the assumption that all of us have enough money to—"

"Koizumi." Kyon stood up, "Are you alright?"

He just kind of stood there for a moment and looked at Kyon, and then to me. "Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed at the moment. Could I speak to you in private?" Kyon nodded and walked over to the door and followed Koizumi out.

To be honest I was a little shocked. I've only really known him for a day, but yesterday he seemed so… put together. He was always calm and seemed to be perfectly content with whatever we were doing but today he's so different. Although I know I shouldn't, I couldn't help but try and listen in to whatever they were saying, I could only make out a couple of words though.

"…losed….ace…very large…." I think I heard Koizumi say, whatever it meant.

"…Just…ait…out…others handle it…" If those two are trying to talk in secret, they're not keeping their voices very low. Then again, all of that is still gibberish to me. Since I have 0 idea as to what they're talking about.

Then there was silence before the door opened up. "I… have something at home I need to take care of."

"W-Wait a second, didn't I just say?"

"I apologize for the abrupt leave, Kyon. Forgive me."

And as soon as he came, he left. The four of us left wondering what we should do.

And for some reason, everyone looked at me. Even Yuki. "W-Well… since our temporary leader left… I guess we should all just go home?" Which everyone seemed to agree to. Yuki packed up and since we never really sat down for club, Mikuru was ready to go as well.

Our walk home was quiet. But I just couldn't help the nagging feeling I was getting. "Kyon, Koizumi isn't usually like that is he?"

He was quiet for a moment but looked at me, "Nope. I think he was just a little overwhelmed by the fact that he's the temporary leader."

But leading this tiny group doesn't seem like it takes much. Why would he be having such a hard time? Didn't he say that I usually just pick places for us to go? "I see. Maybe I should just go back to being our leader for the time being?" Kyon doesn't seem the type to lie to me fairly often, so I guess I'll just take his word for it.

A small smile grew on his face. "I guess so. I don't think he'll do very well tomorrow either."

I guess he's got a point, and maybe I was too rash yesterday. Maybe if I just try and keep our activities relatively normal, then we shouldn't have any problems right? I can keep our activities as normal ones. Like going to see a movie, or maybe even using some of Koizumi's ideas!

When we finally got home, the rest of the day was pretty boring. I ate dinner with his family, showered and then we got ready for bed. But for the life of me, I couldn't fall asleep. I mean, I knew I was tired, but I just… couldn't.

I decided to go to the first floor and get something to drink. Trying to get my mind off it. Today's events came back to me as I walked into the bathroom. Suddenly, I heard someone laughing.

"See what happens when you make stupid decisions?"

I looked at the small mirror in the bathroom and once again to my surprise, my double was there. This time however I was stunned.

"Seriously, there's a reason I never did anything that stupid! And in less then a week you've got the entire SOS brigade in disarray!"

My anger was at its boiling point, "Shut up! You're not real! I'm just hallucinating again!" I'm glad I was sane enough to not shout this to her, otherwise everyone might wake up and think I belong in the hospital again.

She crossed her arms, "You're not hallucinating."

"Then why wasn't I able to talk to you like this before? It wasn't until recently that you've been doing this!"

She stopped to reply but then began to think it over. "Okay, maybe you're hallucinating a little bit. But I'm actually here! I don't know HOW, but I am!" The sad part is I don't think she's lying.

I growled and darted out of the bathroom, trying to catch my breath. Chanting to myself that I wasn't going crazy or something. I'm just tired. However, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep tonight. Even though the lack of sleep was getting to me, I can't go to sleep now. I can go another day without sleep. This is nothing.

"Stop ignoring me!" I used my hands to clench my ears shut, trying to drown out her voice. I took some deep breaths and tried remaining calm. It's all in my head, I told myself.

Once again, I didn't get any sleep that night. I spent the night walking around the house looking for something to keep myself preoccupied. Since morning was fast approaching, I decided to look up how to brew myself some coffee, since I hear it helps people stay awake. However, I've never had any myself.

To be honest it tasted bitter, but as I later found out, I hadn't put any creamer into it. However after finishing two cups, I was feeling invigorated. Ready to take on today with everything I had! I simply told Kyon I had gotten up early. He shot me a concerned look but accepted it.

The day of class was far better than yesterday, considering I'm now running on coffee alone. This time I tried paying attention in class instead of trying to sleep so I could hopefully learn something. Admittedly, the classes were still boring. Today was incredibly unfruitful. Nothing really exciting happened, but nothing too dull either, I mean besides classes.

It wasn't until I got to our club that I suddenly felt the effects of what people call a… crash. And boy, did it hit me hard.

My group of friends gathered in the room as I took the spot at the desk. I watched lazily as Koizumi pulled out a board game and set it on the table. Afterwards he walked over to me, "Ms. Suzumiya, I… would like to apologize for yesterday."

I could hardly pay attention to him, but I mustered up a smile, "It's… fine."

"You see, I'm not usually in a leadership position, so I was rather overwhelmed yesterday."

I waved him off and lied back in my chair. "It's fine, don't worry about it… I should have talked to you about it first." A yawn escaped me.

He looked at me strangely, but nonetheless bowed, "I apologize again and hope you can forgive me."

I gave him a thumbs up, "All is forgiven." I said as my head hang on the back of the top railing of my chair.

He walked over to Kyon and sat down opposite of him with a smile. The two of them were playing some board game that I didn't have the energy to identify. Mikuru I think was walking around with that stupid plate again, handing out her tea. I mean, it's not that I dislike it, but I don't want her to think she has to do that kind of thing. The old me wouldn't question it, but… I really like these guys, even if I haven't known them for very long. I don't want to force them into doing things they wouldn't want to do. I mean, that's not what a friend does, right?

"Haruhi?"

My head snapped up at Kyon's calling. "Mmm…? Yeah?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you alright? You… seem kind of out of it."

I stood up and began putting on a farce, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I just uh, slept a little weird last night that's all. It's why I was up so early! Don't worry about me!" I smiled weakly and walked over to the door, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom so uh, don't wait up."

He looked worried, but ultimately let me go.

I just need to get away from everyone. Tonight, I need to go to sleep. I need to force myself, I need to do something! I can't let it go on like this for another day… I can't let myself—

"You need to stop fighting me, dammit!"

There she was again, as soon as I opened this stupid bathroom door, she's right there in one of the mirrors. Growling, I quickly checked the stalls to make sure no one was here.

Time for a little one on one time with my alter ego.

"Alright, you listen here!" I pointed at her, "I've had just about enough of you! Every time I see you, you've got something wrong with what I'm doing! Well I've had it! You're not in control here! I am! I just… want to be left alone!"

She watched me as I went on my tirade, her arms crossed and a brow raised.

"I get that you want your body back, and I'd even like to give it to you, but I also don't want to disappear into nothing! And until I figure out some way to make that happen I'm…" Whoa, getting woozy. "…I'm not letting… you take your body back!"

"Fine."

"So just back OFF—wait, what?"

She stretched her arms and looked at me, "At this point, I'm not going to be able to convince you to giving my body back. So I'll stop bugging you about it." Now she's got me stunned. She's not going to fight me for it?

"What I meant by not fighting me, was that your idiotic fear of me is keeping you from going to sleep you moron." She pointed at me, "Seriously, why on earth do you think I would actively try and hurt you?"

She makes a point, however… "What makes me think that? Do you not remember what you told me two nights ago? You said you wouldn't care if I disappeared into nothing!"

"I never said that." She looked at me angrily, her hands to her hips, "I said I 'shouldn't' care." She sighed and crossed her arms again, standing straight up. "But like I said before, this is my body to and right now, we're technically sharing it. I would never put myself in harm's way just to get it back. So for the time being, you can keep it. But dammit, when I give you advice you need to start taking it! Or at least start considering it! I mean seriously, no sleep for 2 days?"

I groaned and slumped to the floor, one hand resting on the sink. "Son of a bitch, you're killing me here." All of this time, I was afraid of a misunderstanding? A misinterpretation? Are you FREAKING kidding me?! I pulled myself up and looked at my double, "do you promise not to bother me anymore?"

She gave me an angry look, "I said I wasn't going to bother asking you for my body, but I'm still going to talk to you. But at the very least, not out here. Maybe your lack of sleep is why I'm able to talk to you like this, but honestly I don't even know how this is happening in the first place. Maybe all people with amnesia get like this… that's interesting… I should have Kyon and Koizumi look into this when I get my body back…"

I snapped my fingers, which seemed to snap her out of her rambling. "Focus, Dammit!" I sighed and put my hand to my face, "Okay, so at the very least you won't bother me outside of my dreams. That's a start I guess."

Dammit, I probably look like a lunatic, talking to a freaking mirror as if there's someone actually there. Well, in their case anyway, in my case there IS someone here. "I promise not to bother you outside your stupid head. Now, do me a favor. Wrap up the club and go home, you seriously need to sleep."

I chuckled, "I guess I'll take your advice… just this once…" I was about to leave the room when I stumbled and fell over, hitting the floor.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Are you okay?!"

I was able to stop myself from falling too hard, but I guess I'm more tired than I thought. My head feels really light for some reason though, is this just sleep deprivation…? I put my hand to my head and pulled myself up. I looked at the mirror and saw my other self, looking at me with concern. "Hey, it just dawned on me but, I bet you know about this accident in the first place, right?"

Her concerned look changed to a shocked one. "I mean, you did say 'partly my fault to begin with' a few days ago, didn't you?" She looked away and put her left hand onto her right arm.

"I do know."

A smile formed, "I know I asked Kyon, but… do you think you could tell me about it? Anything about it?"

She glanced at me, "I… I'm not sure. I mean, I know what happened but…"

This was the first time I'd seen her act so timid. There's obviously more to this accident then it being as simple as getting hit on the head. Which makes me want to know all the more. "If you could tell me anything before Friday, I'd appreciate it."

My other self was quiet for a moment and gave a small sigh, "I'll think about it." I smiled.

"That's all I ask." I left the room and made my way back to the clubroom. To my surprise, everyone had already gone home.

"Hey." Well, everyone except Kyon.

I held my head and walked over to my desk, "Where did everyone… go?" I managed to get out.

Kyon was packing up his and Koizumi's board game. From the looks of it, I guess it was chess. At least I think it was chess, I saw a piece that looked like a queen. "They all had things they needed to take care of, so I thought I'd wait here for you. You were in the bathroom for a while."

"Mmm. Yeah, I uh... haven't been feeling too great." I was going to grab my bag when suddenly it was in three different places, and then the floor was getting closer…

"H-Hey! Haruhi!" I suddenly felt Kyon grab my arm, and then I found myself being pulled into him. "What's wrong with you today?"

At first I could only groan, but I finally managed to say something to him. "I just… I'm not sure." I thought I was just tired, but obviously that isn't the case.

A cold hand came to my forehead and oh my goodness it felt great. "Dammit, you're really burning up." He sat me down in one of the chairs and went to grab my bag. "Alright, I'm taking you home. And after you're better, you're telling me why you really haven't been sleeping." He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked over to me, "C'mon, put your arm on my shoulder."

After that, we made a slow walk home as I struggled to stay awake. Ironic isn't it? For the past two days I've been trying to sleep and now I'm trying to not to. At least until we got home anyway.

He lied me down on his bed, "Alright try and get some sleep. I'm going to tell my parents what's happening."

I grabbed his arm sleeve, "Look, I don't need to… go to the hospital alright? It's… just a cold."

He frowned, "Yeah, alright. The doctors warned us you might get one." He sighed and threw his covers over me. "Now get some sleep."

You don't have to tell me twice. I closed my eyes and turned to my side, feeling the sweetness of sleep finally hitting me.

* * *

_**HOOO boy. I was really stuck on this one. Guess my "update at a reasonable pace" went STRAIGHT out the window. I apologize, but I've had a lot of stuff going on for the past few months. I moved into a new place and my classes are still going on, not to mention other personal projects. Anyway, I hope my next chapter doesn't take too long. I promise I won't take another five months… or at least I hope so.**_

_**Also, like I said before, comments, reviews, and criticism is welcome! I enjoy reading all of it! It also lets me know if people are interested in me to keep going! Anyways, until next time!**_


End file.
